The Assassin's Creed
by Ibn La-Ahad
Summary: As Altair Ibn La-Ahad said in his legendary codex. The Creed will be reinvented by another. I took the liberty to recreate it. Hope you all like it. Review if anything. I honestly don't care about getting it favorited. I just wanna see what you all think


_**The Creed **_

Our goal is to ensure peace in all things. "We are nothing if we do not abide by the Assassin's Creed".  
The Creed cannot be killed, even if all of its followers were. The Creed is an idea. Even if all records of it were to be destroyed, it will eventually be reinvented by another.

We follow three tenents and three tenents only. They are the basic foundations/rules of our Brotherhood and will be followed

The Three Tenents:

1) "Hide in plain sight"  
Remain anonymous. The Assassins' aim is to get close to their target stealthily, and escape just as quickly. In more ancient times, Assassins aimed to perform ostentatious, awe-inspiring assassinations, usually in public. Seem as if you came from nowhere, then vanish as if nothing happened " Become one with the people to mask your actions."

2) "Never compromise the Brotherhood " The actions of one must never bring harm to all." If an Assassin fails in his or her duty, and is captured or chased, they must never commit any action or say anything that could be tied back to the Brotherhood, or bring harm to any member of it.

3) "Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent"  
The Ancient Assassins believed that political assassinations and the death of the corrupt would bring peace and a true sense of security to the common people. Slaying innocents and civilian bystanders who do not need to die could spread strife and discord, in addition to ruining the name of the Assassin Order itself. "Never harm the innocent. Taking the life of the innocent will have severe consequences to the Order, and yourself"

The Creed is our code. We follow it without hesitation.  
When said that we seek peace in all things, it is not meant in just the world, but also in the individual.

Three ironies come with becoming a member of The Brotherhood. But it does not mean we are an evil people. We wish freedom among everything.

The Three Ironies:

1) The Assassins seek to promote peace, but commit murder.

2) The Assassins seek to open the minds of men, but require obedience to rules.

3) The Assassins seek to reveal the danger of blind faith, yet practice it themselves.

The Maxim:  
"Nothing is true, everything is permitted."  
A cynical term? Yes. But it is more the primary guideline we follow, not a doctrine to be followed. Think of it more as an observation of how we see the world.

"Nothing Is True"  
To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization.  
"Everything Is Permitted'  
To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic.

The Punisments During the Middle Ages, the primary penalty for breaking one of the tenents was public execution of the assassin that broke it. Although, there were other punishments that were much worse During the Renaissance, the punishment was also death. Although it was execution, it was not public.  
The Modern Age of assassin's punishments are mainly public humiliation and excommunication from The Brotherhood. But, if the convicted has broken all three rules and caused many other members to be killed, his fate shall be met with much more severe cases.

Our history goes as far back as the beginning of time. Starting with The Middle Ages, we gave ourselves a false promise that we will go to The Holy Land after our deaths. We were not able to use poison, and the removal of our ring finger was the proof to others that we are dedicated to The Brotherhood's cause. The Renaissance was very different. Poison was allowed, our ring finger was allowed to remain on our hands, but the punishments remained the same. After each assassination, we would pay our respects to the dead. Mainly saying "Requiescat in pace" or "Rest in peace".  
The Modern Age of the assassins is primarily the same as The Renaissance.

To paraphrase of guideline, we would mainly say "Revere the blood of the innocent - Nothing is absolute, everything is possible" - "Hide in the midst of the crowds - Hide in the midst of the crowds" and "We are the ones who have entrusted you - Do not betray our trust"

This is the Assassin's Creed.

Follow it.

Live it.

Let it become one with your life.

Welcome to The Brotherhood.


End file.
